Abstract (of Parent Award) This proposal aims to continue and improve upon a residency training research track with the explicit goal of recruiting MD/PhD and medical graduates with a track record in conducting research. The program provides early exposure to clinical research in psychiatry to stimulate interest in translational research among our basic science trainees. In addition, research track residents have 14.5 months of protected time for an independent research project. These months are augmented by intensive mentoring, overseen by the PIs, functioning as ?meta-mentors,? as well as a customized curriculum focused on ethics, statistics, research design, and principles of translational research. All this is attained while meeting ACGME clinical training requirements so that graduates are board-eligible in psychiatry. This approach is intended to remedy the current state of affairs wherein MD/PhDs often are faced with ?re-starting? their research after a hiatus created by the need for clinical training. We already have early evidence that our 4-year program permits research track residents to ?jump start? their research career, rendering them better prepared for research fellowships and the K-award process, ultimately setting them up for successful careers as independent investigators. As an added bonus, the training infrastructure established by the research track program provides an opportunity for multiple ?on-ramps? for residents without prior research experience to explore research and develop basic research skills. Through this program we anticipate enhancing the pipeline of physician-scientists prepared to conduct translational research in psychiatry, a key goal of the NIMH.